neferets story
by Never. Shout. Valeria
Summary: This the story of when Neferet got marked, remember Neferet used to be good.
1. Chapter 1 The arrival

**PART OF HISTORY!!!!!!**

**_NeferetPOV_  
**

**I looked at the dark gloomy house before me it was big yet scary looking. I sighed this was it; from here and out I was going to start my life as a new person. I closed the door to my small blue buggy. I carefully walked up the steps to my new destiny. My newly marked forehead seemed to tingle with delight every step we neared. I bumped into a woman in my way up.**

_**

* * *

ShekinahPOV**_

**I stared at a girl, she was newly marked I was positive**. **Her dark orange hair danced around her shoulders. Her moss green eyes stared at me. I smiled at her.**

**"Hello there i am Shekinah, the High Priestess of all Vampyres." The girl gaped at me. I noticed something about her she was strikingly pretty. There was something odd though that's when I noticed what that was, beneath her eyebrow was a long scar going all the way to her left eye. _Oh goddess what happened to your poor child? _I shuddered such pity if it weren't for her scar she would be perfect. Then her sweet soft voice spoke.**

**"Hello I'm Anne Ree Johnson, You are the high priestess?" I laughed at her then said.**

**"That's what I said now Welcome to the House Of Night, The first thing you should know is that you get to change your name since you starting a new life." I stared at her. She hesitated then sighed.**

**

* * *

**

**_NeferetPOV _**

**I thought about what Shekinah had just told me. I quickly scratched my scar. I winced at the pain, I saw the vamp looking at it. I almost smirked. My drunked dad had given me this earlier today.**

_I had entered the house trying to not disturb him when he starts screaming to me about how I'm such a useless girl. In quick movements he is hovering over me bottle in his hand. I can smell his stinky breathe. Then he crashes his wine bottle at my face. I fall to the ground, pushing away the tears that want to come out I learned long ago to not cry in front of him or he'll hit me more for being sensible. _

**A lonely bird brings me back to where I am, I search my brain for a name. **_Neferet. _**I hesitate what a weird name, I like it. **

**" My name is Neferet, " I can't help but grin of happiness I liked the sound of that. Then a happy thought came to me **_my dad_ _couldn't take me no more I was finally free from him. _**Then for the first time in a long time I cried .**


	2. Chapter 2 A new home, and some tears

**okie dokie everybody this is ch. 2 . SO i WAS LOOKING AT ONE REVIEW I DELETED AND THE PERSON TOLD ME THAT'S NOT HOW NEFERET ACTS? sO I'M GOING TO MAKE IT CLEAR IN HER PAST THIS IS HOW I PICTURED SHE ACTED LIKE THE BOOK SAYS she used to be good then turned evil.**

* * *

**_NEFERETPOV _**

**Shekinah wiped my tears with her sleeve. I gave her a quick smile.**

**"Daughter please don't cry? Why there's no reason for you to cry, You are finally home child." Her soothing voice seemed to make me calmer.**

**"I know, that's why I'm crying. I finally found a home." Shekinah smiled at me then gestured for me to hug her. I approached her hesitantly. She engulfed me in a very motherly way.**

**"Come on child let me intrude you your awaiting family." With one swift movement we entered the House of Night.**

**The first thing I noticed was that even though it was night the whole place was full of kids running around trying to find their classes. H mm that was something I should ask Shekinah about.**

**"Shekinah how come there are kids out shouldn't they be sleeping?" my curious eyes met her kind blue ones.**

**" Actually Neferet classes start here at 8:00 pm and end at 3:00 am, so yes the night and day are switched." she glanced at me before rounding a corner.**

**"how come they are switched?" I looked at her half expecting her not to answer me.**

**"Well daughter in case you haven't noticed when we go out in the sunlight we get very uncomfortable, we don't burn like those ridiculous books say we do." I heard her smirk at the idea. I thought about what she had just told me it sounded very reasonable.**

**we neared a wall and then two paths I'm guessing for the dorms. Shekinah led me to a door the number said **_608. _**She stopped then looked at me**_**. **_

**" Daughter this is your room I wish you luck in your first day of school. Oh and I almost forgot I will be your mentor so if you need to talk to me about anything just drop off at my office. ok?" She then grasped my left shoulder and bowed and left me awestruck.**

**I turned to stare at the door when it suddenly opened. Staring at me was a girl skinny with Thick, white-blond, waist-lone hair. Her slate gray eyes looked me over ,the girl was very petite but her features gave her grace and beauty.**

**To break the silenceI introduced myself. **

**" Hi I'm Neferet, you?" She seemed at first surprised then her face shone with delight. **

**" I'm Lenobia. You must be my roommate. Omg I have been waiting for you. You are going to love it here I promise, everyone is nice." her light musical voice paused here. then she quickly continued.**

**"Well mostly everyone here is nice except for some stuck-up girls. YOU KNOW. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the gang we are kind off unusual bunch but oh well you'll see for yourself now come on in we have to hurry your uniform is right there."**

**I looked around the room when I noticed that my my bed was there, right Next to my bed was my night table with my mom's picture. Infact everything was in its place. But how come? **

**" How come my room is here i mean it was home when I came there.?" Lenobia giggled at me. **

**" I really don't know it was here when I came in." She shrugged at me then walked to her big mirror hanging across the room. **_Weird I thought I was surprised my dad hadn't put up a figght. _**I shrugged and stripped out of my clothes to put on my uniform.**

**Usually I can't stand uniforms but this one was really pretty. It was black but near the pocket was a symbol it had spiral stars around it. I guess Lenobia saw my confused look because she sighed then explained it to me.**

**" That's the symbol for first formers in other words beginners." She looked at me as to see if I was getting it.**

**"What does it mean?" I asked her.**

**" The spiral stands for the pathway to Nyx." **

**" Nyx? Whose that.?" I saw her look of disbelief written all over her face.**

**" Whose Nyx?" she practically jelled at me mouth open.**

**" Well um lets see.... Nyx is our goddess, we worship her. She is the one that marked you."**

**"oH...." I felt my cheeks burning up.**

**"wELL come on we have ecology 101 together." She rushed out the door pulling me behind.**

**We were almost there when a boy popped out of nowhere.**

**He had dark raven hair, Dark, almost black eyes**** and a heavenly body.**

**"Hello I am Loren Blake."**

**

* * *

**

**YES..... ch.2 oh and yes weird how I included Loren and Lenobia hahahahaha**

**review pl z  
**


	3. Chapter 3 unexpected bump

**hey everyone this be nIXXES DAUGHTER LOL..... here is my next ch. 3?**

* * *

**_LorenblakePOV _**

HOLY MACARONI!!!! I thought. I had been going on my way to class when I bump into Lenobia and a girl I had never seen. Her deep green moss eyes stayed on mine. I tried not chuckle. I knew I was handsome but sadly I only dated high priestess. Even though Shekinah wasn't able to see my amateurishness. So I was focused on breaking up Dragon Lankford with the soon to be high priestess in training Bree Light. Sadly it was merely impossible both of them were madly in love with each other.I looked at the girl something was different about this one she was gorgeous thin, dark auburn long wavy hair, and those perfect green mossy eyes, Oh and she had some very nice looking breast to tell you the truth.

"I'm soo sorry Loren I guess I.... I mean we weren't watching were we were going." Lenobia surprised gray eyes looked at me. she wasn't that bad looking in fact she was actually my ex girlfriend in the beginning of the school year. Then she broke up with me to go out with some punk ass guy named Stephan. I knew that they were still going out even though he was a fourth former. He also wanted to be a warrior like that's ever going to happen. Yet he was so lucky to have her. I was interrupted when Lenobia stuck her hand in front of my face.

" Helloooo Loren you there?" I saw her snicker. I gave her my one of a million smile then said.

"Yeah i'm here, so who is the new girl?"I pulled my eyes away from Lenobia to stare at green eyed girl.

"Why would you care Loren? That's none of your interest." She smirked at me. damn her, she was getting on my nerves. I ran my fingers through my thick hair .

**_LenobiaPOV _**

My eyes traced his hands taking him all in. I would never admit this out loud but I still had feelings for him. Even though after I broke up with him he changed I still sometimes glimpse the old Loren. I wanted to reach out and hug him to tell him that i loved him but i knew that would never happened I had hurt him too much for him to ever forgive me. His eyes stared at me then he smirked.

"See ya later Lenobia, nice meeting you Green eyed girl." He smiled at Neferet then left.

Neferet stared at him until she couldn't see him no more,.Great i thought now Neferet likes Loren just what I needed.

"So um what is he's problem?" I turn around to face her. Her eyes search mine.

"Well he is what you call a man whore. Sadly he only dates High priestess in training." Her eyes bug out staring at me.

"So he's dating the high priestess here?"

"No the high priestess here is named Bree Light and she's going out with Dragon Lankford. One hot chunk of a guy. You are actually going to meet them today as soon as we hurry up to the cafeteria."

"Are they your friends?" I paused then responded.

"Yes we are pretty close with each other don't worry they'll like you alot oh and you'll meet the whole gang soon." With that I turned the corner and headed for the cafeteria.

**_NeferetPOV _**

After the Loren accident Lenobia took me to meet the rest of her friends. I was pretty much day dreaming the whole way there ( about Loren no brainer). So I was pretty much not paying attention when we arrived and Lenobia tried to introduce me.

"Neferet, helloo earth to Neferet you there?" I quickly snapped out of it and blushed.

"Jah sorry I was daydreaming....." I blushed some more thinking bout what I had been dreaming about.

"Obviously! I mean I was calling your name for half an hour." She gave me an eye roll that made me giggle.

"Don't exaggerate Lenobia you were only calling her for a few minutes maybe even secs." I turned to look at a girl. Her deep black hair was scrunched making her large topaz eyes even bigger. She had fair skin that looked very creamy. It made me wanna reach out and touch it. She was what every girl wished to look like. _Gorgeous_. She quickly smiled at me. Goddess I gasped. Her smile made her features fit together incredibly good.

" Hi I'm Bree. Bree Light." Her voice was tinkly how I pictured a fairies voice would be. I bravely tried to match her friendly smile then said.

"Hey Bree I'm Neferet for now." I heard the whole table laugh at my little joke. Which made me relax. So far life was good. Thank you goddess.

"So Neferet how do you like it here?"I looked around until I realized that the boy next to her had spoken. I figured that he had to be her boyfriend which meant that he was the famous Dragon Lankford Lankford.

"Well so far it's been great. I really am liking it here. Everyone is friendly, oh and the food here is great. And I hear the boy's here are good looking." I made my voice full of sarcasm at the end of the sentence. Again some people laughed.

"HA that's great to know, by the way I'm Lankford." He smirked then winked at me.

Then matters turned worse way to quickly.


	4. Chapter 4 Losing a death battle

_**NeferetPOV **_

So much blood was all I could think. One minute everybody is talking laughing at my joke, then another minute Bree is lying in the floor blood spurring from her mouth. The only thing we hear is her choked cries screaming for help. All I can do is watch her die in horror. Her screams repeating the same words. _"Please save me I don't want to die_". I turned to look at Dragon he was standing were she was trying hard not to cry. His arms hugging her as if trying to protect her from herself. Then Her screams started getting weaker finally she was silent. Shekinah arrives but she is too late, In the end everyone is tired. Dragon is cradling her body Stroking her hair. Tears keep coming from his eyes.

"Neferet!" I turn to look straight at Shekinah her eyes bore into mine.

"Neferet get to class, its over." I look around me dazed, It doesn't look over to me. I cast a look at Lenobia she is trying to pull Dragon from Bree's corpse. Her grey eyes look at me they are filled with horror. She smiles kindly.

"Go!!" I run all the way but I don't go to class no instead I turn and enter my room. Waiting there is a surprise. Laying in my bed is a fat cat. He looks at before whining. I look him over, who's is he? I check around to see a very scared cat lying in the ground. I can't help but laugh. Lenobia was going to get mad that her cat was all bruised up.I decided that I liked this cat and was going to name him Skylar. I said his name and he meowed loudly.I jumped on my bed only to make Skylar mad. He jumped off and left me alone.I sighed then looked at my clock only to stare at the familiar photo next to it. I remembered that it was taken 13 years ago. When my mom was alive and my father didn't drink.

_I was sitting in the grass playing with my little sister Stacey, She was running around trying to get my mom while I tried to tagged them. I remembered it was a Saturday and was unusually warm day in December.I remembered feeling the warm sun shining on me. Warming us__ up. We had been happy dad had asked a man to take that picture._

I quickly brush away a tear that comes down. Why did my dad have to change after mom died_. _It's strange how I was the one that got to see how she and my sister died.

_Two months had passed since we took that picture. Mom, Stacey, and I were in the grocery store shopping for food. Its all calm and quit . I'm pretty sure we were discussing how come Spongebob seemed to always say Oh barnacles so much. My sister Stacie then stopped and started running toward the ice cream fridge. Then screams come from every direction, My mom turns around and screams before hiding me somewhere, she is going towards my sister when she gets hit. I try not to scream as her eyes close and her body falls to the ground. I look at a guy wearing a mask running towards my little sister I whimper sadly when he grabs her and leaves. I quietly crept from my hiding place and run towards my mom, but shes gone. He killed her. He took my life from me. I remeber getting home and my dad hitting me for the first time. I knew he blamed me for my mothers death and my sisters disappearance._

This time I let tears come to my face. how could that guy kill my mom. She did nothing to him. I still don't know what happened to my sister. I imagined that they killed her too.

I blamed myself too for what had happened but I know something my mom risked her life to try to save my life and my sisters and that means alot to me. This time I smile with love and respect for my mom.

Sending one prayer to Nyx.

_Please take Bree. She is sweet. Don't leave her, oh and thank you for marking me._

_

* * *

_

**Ok I know not the best chapter but hey cut me some slack people Atleast I tried right.**

**review/add to favorite story list plz plz**

**check out my other stories.**

**_So it Begins _**- Heath getsmarked what will Zoey do..

_**This is My Story - **_Bellas life changes wen her mom falls in love with a man and gets married. Twist Involve Maximum characters

**R**&**R plz **


	5. Chapter 5 Being strong

_**Thnx soo much to**_ dariannstark

**for the story alert .  
**

**sorry for taking to long to update I'm thinking I'm going to update every Monday kk?**

**so on with the story**

**

* * *

**

_NeferetPOV _

I looked once again at my phone, nothing ugh. When was my aunt gonna text me back. I let out a frustrated sigh before looking at my roommate. Ever since what happened to Bree she has been awfully quiet. I mean that's not bad except for the fact that Bree died las month. It's not only her that's changed. nope in fact I swear almost the whole entire campus has changed. Its weird how one thing can cause this much pain. Shekinah had encouraged us to move on, she warned us that this was just a little precaution for the rest of us. I believed her. and I chose to move on. I couldn't take the silence no more so I decided that I would make a conversation.

"Hey what you reading there?" Lenobia completely ignored me, she didn't even turn to look at me.

"LENOBIA! " I screamed at the top of my lungs. This time she looked at me. I wasn't prepared for the look she gave me. It was full with utter hate and sadness. Her words were worser they had a tinge of venom in them.

"What do you want?" I just looked back at her confused and scared.

"I asked you what you were reading?" My answer came out as a question. I was nervous around her. I'd never seen Lenobia angry before, and I wasn't enjoying it either.

"What does it matter anyway Neferet? Huh." Shocked I took my time trying to find an answer. I finally gave up and turned around. But not before seeing her smirk at me. Lonely I suddenly wished that Skylar were here with me now. And just like that my fat cat appeared. He purred loudly before jumping on my bed.

"Hey there Sky how are you." Then the most weirdest thing happened I swear I heard him reply back. I must have jumped because I found myself on the floor tangled with my bed covers. I looked up only to see Skylar staring at me.

I quickly untangled myself and looked at my cat alarmingly. What the crap did he just talk to me? Was I so tired that I was hallucinating already?

I glanced again at my cat waiting for it to talk back. I must have looked nuts to Lenobia because she was giving me a curious look. I decided that I needed fresh air so I took my coat and left. Its not like I needed a coat, thats the thing with vampyres and fledglings we don't feel the cold that much. I turned a corner and headed towards a shady tree. I swiftly climbed to the third branch and propped myself there. I thought of all that had happened to me. I must have been deep in thought for me not to notice the sun rising and the shadow underneath me. But when I did it was too late. I tried not to make too much noise to give myself away, and so far it was working until I had to step on a branch. I winced and stared at the strangers back. Just like that the person turned. I gasped then i sighed staring right at me was Dragon Lankford.

"You scared me." I whispered to him. He gave me a slight smile before turning around. I hesitated should I leave him alone and head back to my room or try to talk to him. I made my decision and walked the short steps towards him.

His soft blue eyes met mine. I saw pain and longing in them.

"How are you Dragon?" I looked at him sympathetically. He sighed then pulled his eyes from the sky to stare at me. There fresh tears on his cheeks he didn't need to tell me how much he was hurting. He had just lost the person that he had loved so dearly. Overcome with his pain I closed the gap between us and held him in my arms. He laid his head on my shoulder and burst into heavy sobs. All I could do is try to comfort him in his time of need. Soon his sobs died leaving him puffy eyed and hiccuping. He then looked at me and said.

"Thank you Neferet, thanks for what you did, may the goddess bless you. " With that said he gripped my forearm and left.

That's when I realized that people heal at their own speed and right now I had just helped one person. And that made me feel special. I smiled at myself and headed towards my room.

* * *

_**This was hard chapter to write but here you go folks lol anyways I'd like areview if you dont mind just one would make me happy :)**_

_**so check out my other stories plz **_

_**love yall lots **_

_**VAl  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 Dreamland

_**Neferet**_

I tip toed to my bed. Trying not to make much noise but apparently not being successful.

All of sudden the lights turned on, I turned to stare at a very pissed off Lenobia.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you realize how late you are?" She stood there her whole fragile frame swaying. Her Grey eyes seemed to be slicing through me, Searching.

"I um...was outside. Sorry i didn't notice how late it was Lenobia." Quickly I turned my back to her and headed towards my bed. I smiled at Skylar laying there happily sleeping. Lucky him he didn't have to face off the world. Or try to put up with a annoying roommate.

"What you mean Neferet?" I groaned at her fierceness and finally snapped. I couldnt stand it no more. I had had it, enough!! No one talks to me like that. Not even my dad, not without me leaving a mark on him.

"Shut up! OK? I have had it with you Lenobia, you are so selfish. Look I am sorry your friend died, really I am. But its time you let go. Everyone else has. Including Dragon. So just stop blaming me Kay?." I gave her a dirty look before slamming myself into my bed. And of course bugging my cat.

I turned the lights off and fell into sleep not bugging to look at Lenobia. She seriously was getting on my nerves. I Layed there thinking of Dragon, and Lenobia until finally i fell asleep.

_**DRAGON**_

step by step I made it to my dorm. With only one thought in my mind.

Bree.

My mind just wouldn't let her go. It was horrible.

I was relieving every single moment we had. From day one when I had met her to now when I lost her.

I was seriously depressed which wasn't good. Of course Neferet had helped some.

she really was a good help. I really hoped she would end up choosing Nyx's path.

I had heard the girls story, it was painful. From having her Mom die, her sister kidnapped, and her dad abuse her.

Damn that was something she should have never experienced. What type of sick father she had.

I shook my long hair and clenched my fist.

If I ever met him I would sure give the man I taste of his own medicine. Some one should have told him how treat a lady.

He sort of reminded me of my dad.

I really didn't like to think about him.

He was a older version of me. He was a minister in church. Which of course made everyone believe him as a good man.

Oh had they known the truth he would have been in jail as if right now.

No one knows this but my father had killed my mother. He had told the police that she fell.

He even threatened me to tell the police the same thing or I would be joining mother in hell.

Oh the nerve, if he was right now here I would beat the rap out of him. He also abused my sweet little sister.

Caramel was her name. She was amazing and loving. I missed her.

She ran away from home. I guess she got tired of the old man miss treating her.

I remember him blaming me for my sisters disappearance.

That day he told the police that I had been responsible for my mothers death, and probably my sisters.

He made a show of how he had tried to stop me but couldn't.

Course the police believed him.

I had spent that week in prison thanks to my sick ass dad.

I never did return home, I fled.

Eventually I came here to Tulsa.

I wince at the memory and open the door to my dorm.

I look out the window then away.

dont worry Bree I will meet you again.

I smile to myself and pull out the pillls that I have been using lately to fall asleep.

Hoping that the next day I wont open my eyes.

_**Neferet**_

I am in a delightful golden field, a woman sits close to me at a stream. I take a step towards the woman and she raises her head. My breath gets caught caught in my throat. The woman is a pure beauty, dark hair flowing around her and eyes so stunning they could be seen from where she stood.

"Neferet child please do not be shy step forward." Amazed by this women I do what I am told.

"Nyx?" The women smiles.

"Yes Neferet that is one of my names. I feel honored that you know me."

"Nyx why am I here have I died?" I step closer to her, even up close her beauty is stunning. I look around me. Taking it all in. Her voice brings me back to the present.

"No child, you are not dead yet. I summoned you here for a reason." I look at her with amazement.

"What reason?" I ask her. Thats when I notice that my words are floating around me swirling everywhere. I can't help but laugh with joy.

"Neferet I summon you because now that Bree died, The House of Night in Tulsa needs a High Priestess in training."

"But what does that have to do with me Nyx?" My moss green eyes bore into her deep blue eyes.

"Why Neferet, child. This has everything to do with you! You are to be the new Priestess there, this is your destiny child."

"But wasn't it Bree's destiny too?" Confused I watched her sigh in frustration then rise to her feet. She takes my hands and smiles at me.

"Yes it was Bree's destination, but her destination was different than yours sweet Neferet. She was supposed to die and give you her spot. Now I do understand that You have been having some troubles with your roommate have you not?"

I nod my head, not daring to take my eyes off of her.

"That is understandable. Child I do not like watching my children die. Trust me it hurts me, but that is how life goes and I suggest that if you still have troubles with Lenobia just ask Shekinah for a new roommate."

"You know Shekinah?" I asked her.

Her deep laugh echoes everywhere.

"Why of course she is a child of mine is she not?"

I blush instantly and say a small yes.

"Shekinah is a wise women and I can proudly say that she has a bright future ahead of hers, now child our time is getting shorter, but don't worry I will always be there for you. I have gifted you with some powers now be on with it."

Suddenly she embraces me and bows down to kiss my forehead.

Then suddenly everything goes blank.

_**Dragon**_

I awake in a meadow. I feel calm strange.

Slowly I rise to my feet. Thats when I see her.

She is standing a few feet from me. Her face is sad, concerned but why?

Suddenly she skips towards me.

"Dragon?" Her voice is the same sweet tinkling voice I love.

"Bree?" I whisper. Finally she is back. Filled with joy I take her in my arms and swing her around. I watch as her beautiful midnight black hair swings everywhere.

"Dragon put me down now!" I obey not wanting to make her mad.

"Bree I missed you." Her eyes looked at me.

" Dragon this isn't suppose to happen you have to let me go." I HAD TO LET HER GO WHAT WAS SHE SMOKING?

"But i- I just got you back?" I couldn't help but whine at her.

Thats when she crossed the space between us. She grabbed me by my shoulders and stared at me, her wise eyes looking at me. It made me uncomfortable. She made uncomfortable.

"Dragon, this wasn't supposed to happen. You still have alot of life to live. Trust me Someone is waiting for you out there. Yes it hurts me knowing that that someone wasn't me but thats just how life is. Now I need you to wake up and carry on, stop trying to kill yourself, k?"

I barely had time to answer her because all of sudden her lips pressed against mine. I moaned how i missed doing this.

I opened my eyes and realized something. She was gone, the girl that I had loved forever was gone for the second time in my life.

And this time it was forever.

* * *

**Hey people so thnx a bunch for whoever is reading this.**

**been along time i know,**

**ill try to be good an update but i got to say no one has been reviewing lately.**

**so i might quit :[**

**so review?  
**


End file.
